


Fixable

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Scene Expansion, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Whump, concerned Bones, isn't he always concerned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star trek beyond spoilers!!! Scene tag to the place where Spock and Bones find those signs.</p><p>Bones' thoughts as he is alone with an unconscious Spock. For some reason, seeing the Commander hurt like that bothers him. A lot. Just a little moment of Bones thinking about his vulcan friend and the predicament they find themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixable

Bones had been a doctor for many years, so he had seen a lot of sick and injured people. He had seen the grossest injuries, bones and organs sticking out of the people they belonged to, the grossest fluids coming out of the most unexpected places. He had seen all types of illnesses in every possible type of body, men, women, aliens of uncountable origins, each with their own physiology,each with their own set of problems and complications. He was used to sick and injured bodies, used to seen hurt people, even had seen a more than average presence of death and dead bodies.

So this really shouldn't be affecting him like this. Even if this was a friend, he was also used to that. He was the doctor of the Enterprise which meant that he'd seen practically all of his friends on that ship injured or sick, in their lowest moments. He had discovered the cause for Chekov's wooziness moments, fixed Uhura's ringing in her ears, and saved Jim from even the most horrible situations. He was a Doctor, dammit, this was an everyday occurrence for him. Just another day in the office.

And yet, there was something unspeakably wrong about Spock's unconscious body on the floor of that strange place, like there'd been something really wrong about him collapsing in pain, about about his scream of pain when he'd taken out that piece of metal on his side. Despite Bones' many years of experience, despite his expertise and familiarity with wounds, there was something specially amiss with this particular injury and with this particular situation. As he watched the fallen Vulcan and tried to get him to react, Bones tried to figure out why this was bothering him so much.

_Damn it, Spock_

Ok, so obviously he was in a situation that made everything more difficult. He had practically no supplies and no way of finding a decent place to care for his friend. No sickbay, no hyposprays, no surgical material, none of the gadgets that would be so handy right now. No other personnel to help him either, or hope to find anyone else: Spock's fate rested solely on him, which was never pleasant. The fact that his patient was from a race that he'd hardly treated didn't help either and he wasn't even fully Vulcan so all Bones knew could be wrong anyways. This were the logical objective facts that could make anyone think were the reason for Bones' bad feeling.

But the Doctor knew these technical issues weren't the cause. He'd faced worse situations and solved them without feeling like this, without this.... unease. Fear, even.

He just wasn't used to seeing Spock like this, this broken, this vulnerable, this hurt and not working. Despite his occasional but rare breakdown, Spock was generally a very whole person, someone calm and collected, extremely put together who knew how behave even in dangerous situations. He was a bit of a column for the rest of the crew, an axis that held everything together.

It was true that their relationship was... tempestuous, at best. Bones' cynicism and sarcasm often clashed with Spock's dryness and extremely literal way of handling things made them clash a lot. But that didn't mean that he disliked the Commander. He was intelligent, but he was most of all a good man beyond his scholar-ness. He'd grown a lot during his time on the Enterprise and Bones admired the person the commander had become, even if he did get on his nerves more often than not. But yeah, he kind of liked Spock and kind of hated seeing him like that.

He'd almost prefer to have him screaming out in pain like before than passed out like that. It was a grim reminder that they were stranded in a place with no supplies or ressources and possibly hostile forces, and that if he didn't do something, Spock might not make it. A shiver coursed through Bones as he thought about it, but it was the truth. That metal thing had been lodged close to his heart, and had gotten too deep. And he was responsible for Spock's health (he was a doctor, yes, a doctor) and he didn't know what else to do.

And if Spock didn't make it... The crew would mourn him, yeah, but Jim.... The Vulcan was super important for Jim. Their Captain would probably prefer to lose an eye or an arm than losing Spock. Bones would be damned if he understood what the relationship was, but they balanced each other and cared for each other and shit, if Spock died under his care Jim was going to kill him. He sighed, before going back to trying to wake his patient again. Time was key, yeah...but he was exhausted and it had been a long, stressful day and he didn't even know if the rest of the crew were ok. The only company he had was Spock and he might lose him too, if he didn't step up his game or was saved by some miraculous intervention.

_Damn it, Spock!_

The other man ended waking up, which Bones was extremely grateful for, but they weren't out of the woods. No, they were in the middle of the woods, with no food, no lights, nothing and bears prowling around. He thought that space was a big part of the problem, but even on solid ground they were constantly being chased by death. Even though most of the times it was Jim – but this was not a welcome novelty. Spock was more difficult to read and argued with him about everything instead of listening to him. His determination worthy of praise, yeah, but still it only got Bones' job more difficult.

Spock really had striking eyes. The doctor hadn't noticed, generally being annoyed by the Commander's very existence but now he was seeing them. Seeing the man behind the mask, behind all those big words he liked to use, that feigned indifference. He could see it now, in those big expressive eyes. Spock was everything but indifferent. Right now there was pain, confusion, and concern for the rest of them, plain to see. And Bones imagined how the rest of those stoic Vulcans must have talked down to Spock for having those eyes and suddenly he was angrier with the world.

It wasn't fair, none of this. Not that they were so savagely attacked while just trying to help, not whatever had happened to the crew, not Spock crying out in pain because he had a stick of metal stuck next to his heart, not anything that had happened in the last couple of days. And for a moment Bones wanted to give in to hopelessness accept that this situation was too fucked up for him to fix and let go. Hope he could die with dignity, hope Spock could

He was going to fix this man, no matter what it took, no matter how dire the circumstances. For the injured man himself, for his own medical pride, for Jim, for Uhura, for the whole Enterprise. And maybe he would ease up on him a bit.

Or at least try. Or at least try to try.

And then Spock is laughing at one of his jokes and Bones understands that this is even worse than he thought.

_Damn it, Spock. Damn it, indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! All feedback is super appreciated! 
> 
> If you want to talk about the movie or about fics come to my tumblr: claracivry
> 
> Comments make authors happy! ;)


End file.
